Wanting You
by Lauz1
Summary: Lucas and Peyton centric. Set after the opening of S4. Read for more details. Rated M for language and graphic detail.


Peyton and Lucas centric.

"_I tried…I put so much effort into this relationship, I tried so hard for you to open up to me but you never did. You never opened your heart to me not like you did with her"_

_Lucas threw his hands up in the air out of frustration, "For fuck's sake…why the hell are you so fucking paranoid. How many times have I told you, I love you. How many times have I told you that you were the girl for me? I spent months trying to be with you – months. Do you honestly think I would do that if I was in love with her?"_

"_Honestly…yes! The only reason you chased me was because she wasn't an option for you. You thought she was still in love with Jake, you were scared of getting rejected by her again." Brooke hissed. "You may not know me Lucas, but I know you! You're in love with her, you always have been and I'm sick to death of being second to her. I need to be someone's number one, I need someone to want me the way you want her and the way she wants you!" Brooke sighed, "She loves you Lucas – and you love her, I'm tired of standing in the middle!"_

That was the end of their relationship. Brooke had broken up with him after that argument. He should have been devastated, he should have been heartbroken but he wasn't. The truth was that he was relieved it was over. Maybe she was right, maybe he never loved her like he loved Peyton but he did love her none the less, just not in the way he had tried to. He had found it easier to be with her than being with no one, he liked that feeling of loving someone and be loved by them, he liked the feeling of being wanted. Did that make him a bad person? Probably…but after listening to Brooke rant and rave on about how much he loved Peyton, it made him think. Why did he always put the girl who wasn't his girlfriend first? They were friends – such good friends but maybe it was more than that – that maybe pushed him to where he was, standing at her doorstep waiting for her to answer. He watched as the door swung open.

Peyton looked at Lucas, a little shocked at him being there. After today's events she was sure that Brooke would have kept him on a tight leash but that didn't mean she wasn't happy to see him. "Hey…" She said with a greeting smile, "What are you doing here?" She asked. She had stopped by the hospital earlier to check up on Nathan and Haley after hearing about the crash and she had seen him there.

Lucas shrugged, "Brooke and I broke up tonight." He said without sounding saddened.

"Oh?" Oh, was all that she could say? What was she supposed to say to that? "I'm sorry Lucas." She said honestly, she never wanted Brooke and Lucas to break up she had only wanted to tell Brooke how she was feeling so that they wouldn't go through the same drama as before – which was obviously a big mistake. Honesty is not always the best policy.

"I'm not." He admitted, "Truth is I'm actually a little relieved!"

"Oh?" Again with the Oh, damn it Peyton learn to say another word. She sighed and looked up at him curiously.

"Yeah – all throughout our relationship she was so paranoid about something happening between the two of us" He swallowed some trapped air inside of his throat, "Even though I told her over and over again that she was the girl for me, that I loved her…she still didn't believe me…why didn't she believe me Peyton? " He looked over at Peyton, searching for a response.

"I don't know…" Peyton shrugged. "I wish I could answer that question for you, but I really don't know."

Lucas sighed, "Okay so can you tell me something you can answer…why didn't Brooke want me talking to you today?"

Peyton looked at him, it was her chance to say what she had told Brooke a few days ago. This was her chance to tell him that she was in love with him but she was scared. He had just broken up with Brooke and sure enough he said he was relieved but she thought that he was just putting on the Lucas Scott brave face. So instead she tried to think of a different answer, "I uh-" She smiled and shrugged, "Girl stuff." She said simply.

Lucas frowned and watched as Peyton looked down at the floor obviously trying to avoid eye contact with him, "Girl stuff?" He repeated. "So it wasn't because you told her that you thought you were in love with me?"

Peyton shot her head back up in the air and looked at him, he caught her off guard. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I-" She was trying to think of a sentence to put together, perhaps a denial…she was so good at passing out the denial statements but instead she felt herself get angry and confrontation. "Why did you bother asking me if you already knew the answer?"

"I wanted to hear you say it." He said simply

Peyton shook her head, he had been testing her. "Whatever…" She took a step backwards and pressed her hand against the inside of the door, she began to close it on him but felt the door stop. She knew he was holding the door the other side, he was keeping the door open. She sighed and stepped closer to the door, half of her face visible to him. "Don't – Lucas…just don't."

Lucas was leaning against the door keeping it open, "Why won't you just say it?"

Peyton looked off to the side of the entrance and felt the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I'm not saying it – so move away from the door!"

Lucas was tired of this. They had done this dance before, where she denied how she felt about him…he wasn't willing to let go of it again like he had done back then. "Peyton…just say it!"

Peyton pulled the door back open watching as Lucas lost his balance for a moment at her sudden movement. "Fine…Lucas, yes I love you okay. Are you happy?" She felt so much anger boiling deep inside of her. Why was she angry? She shouldn't be angry not at him. Sure he had tried to trick her into confessing her feelings for him but that shouldn't have made her angry, slightly pissed off maybe. She watched as he nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Great-" She said sarcastically. "Now fuck off!" Peyton slammed the door shut in his face. She took four steps back and looked over to the left of the hallway at the mirror facing her, she saw her reflection in the mirror – she wanted to throw something at it.

Lucas stood there stunned that she had actually confessed. Peyton Sawyer had just confessed that she was in love with him – but he hadn't confessed how he felt. Up until then he didn't know he felt- he felt conflicted until that point…but hearing her say that she was in love with him, it was like something finally clicked inside. Brooke was right – he had been holding back with her because of Peyton. He had been with Brooke because he thought he couldn't have Peyton. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. Turning the handle on the Sawyer's front door he pushed the door open – she hadn't locked it…and standing in front of him was a tear bound Peyton Sawyer. His face twitched, was he going to tell her how he felt? No. He walked straight up to her, raised his hands to her face and planted a soft and sensual kiss upon her lips. It was short but sweet. Pulling back he looked into her beautiful emerald coloured eyes as he brushed her hair behind her ears. He smiled gently and watched her smile back at him before he leaned in and kissed her again, this time with more force. He was finally with her – he wanted her so bad he could literally scream.

Peyton and Lucas had barely made it up the stairs and down the corridor into her bedroom, with all of the fumbling. Their lips never left each others. She turned her body so that Lucas's back was facing her bed. She felt his body pin hers up against her bedroom wall, she let out a soft moan as his lips moved from her lips down to the side of her neck. She leant her head back against the wall, sucking on her bottom lip taking it all in.

Lucas pulled his lips from her neck and began kissing her on the mouth once again. He felt her hands tugging away at the belt wrapped around his waist. His hands were a little more focused, they were at the bottom of her white tank top. He pulled his lips away from her mouth and looked down at her slender body. Lifting her top he pulled it up over her stomach, over her perky breasts that were contained in a black laced bra and began to pull it over her head but stopped as it covered her eyes. He smirked and leaned in closer, and kissed her lips.

Peyton felt his lips once again, she couldn't see him…he was teasing her. She pulled his buckle out from the restraints on his trousers and threw it the floor. She watched as the tank top was finally pulled off of her head, she smiled at being able to look into his intoxicating baby blue eyes. She leaned in closer to his body and hovered her lips over his neck before softly planting kisses on it. Peyton felt his body press up against hers so tightly that she could feel his hard on pressing against her. Peyton took a hold of his left hand and guided it down over her breasts, over her flat stomach to the rim of her pyjama bottoms.

Lucas ran his finger along the rim her pyjama bottoms before slipping his hand under them his hands searching for her clit. He bite his bottom lip as he felt her moistness, he looked directly in the eyes. He smiled and leaned in and kissed her lips, his body still pining her against the wall as his rubbed her clit playfully. He felt her quiver at his touch which only urged him on, his hand pressing slightly harder and the movement of his hand quickening.

Peyton ran her hands through her hair and down her face, as her breathing became heavier. She opened her eyes and looked at Lucas who was again biting his bottom lip, she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her head tilted to the side as she kissed his neck and playfully bit the bottom of his earlobe as she moved her hips in a circular motion, her body teasing his now.

Lucas moaned gently, he couldn't take this any longer. Pulling his hand up away from her clit, he slid it back out from her pyjama bottoms. He swallowed some air and let out deep sighs as Peyton quickly unbutton his shirt. He shook the shirt off of his body and let it fall to the floor watching Peyton lower her body, her lips making imprints down the center of his chest. Enough was enough – foreplay was great, but he needed her now. He touched Peyton's chin, leading her body back up straight.

Peyton looked into his baby blues once again just before kissing his lips. She felt his hands move from waist to her shoulders, he moved each of bra strap away from her shoulders. She moved her own hands to her back and unhooked her bra, letting it fall down her arms.

Lucas looked down at her body – up until now he had only imagined her, now it was reality…and reality was better. He moved his hand up her stomach and to her left breast, his other hand rubbing her bare stomach.

Peyton took the next step she unbutton his trousers and pulled down the zip, letting them fall to the floor. She watched as Lucas kicked his trousers across the other side of the room without paying attention. She looked down the hard on pressing against her, his boxers and her pyjama bottoms the only thing remain between them. She moved her hands to his shoulders and pushed him backwards towards the bed until he fell onto it. She smirked and climbed on top of him, his body still upright. She smirked pressing her body down onto his, teasing him as she slowly began to circulate her hips, teasing the two of them.

Lucas leaned back on the bed, his hands supporting him as her body grinded against his. "Uhh…" He was so fucking aroused by her, he pushed his hands away from the bed and rested them on her butt cheeks. Lifting her up, he turned their bodies and threw her down on the bed. He slowly pulled down her pyjama bottoms as she pulled down his boxers so they were around his knees. He pulled back away from her and took of his boxers as she pulled off her pyjama bottoms. He turned and looked back at her, taking in her beautiful naked body. "Do you want me to-"

Peyton shook her head, she knew what he was going to ask. "No, I just want you…" She said leaning up, pulling on his neck – pulling his body back closer to hers.

Lucas climbed on top of her, his erect penis finding her clit and he slowly entered her. He listened as Peyton let out a louder moan at his entering her. Pushing himself deep inside, he felt the warmth of her. It was intoxicating…moving his hips in an upward and downward motion he leant down and kissed her lips, long and passionately.

Thirty minutes of this occurred – thirty minutes of the two of them flaying each other with kisses, thirty minutes of the two of them moaning out of pleasure from one another, they had even swapped positions; Peyton's naked body was atop of Lucas's as she straddled him. He felt himself ready to burst. "Oh fuck…" he took a deep breath…unable to really do anything else his body trembled as he came inside of her.

Peyton's had already came – a few minutes before he had which made her body straddle him slightly harder and tighter. She collapased on top of him as she felt him ejaculate inside of her; she was out of breath. Peyton closed her eyes and felt her body fall to the side of him. Now they were just two separate bodies, lying side by side. Peyton turned and looked at Lucas, there was no going back now.

**Author's Note: Okay this is my first ever attempt at uh this kind of story. Hehe. Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
